thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Misaka Mikoto
Background Entering the Esper student city, aptly named Academy city, at a kindergarten age Mikoto was found initially to be a Level 1 esper with the ability named Electro mastery. As the years went by and through considerable effort she raised her level to the infamous Level 5. Earning the title of Railgun by being crowned the 3rd strongest level 5 in Academy city. In her second year at Tokiwadai academy she encountered Shirai Kuroko... or more like Kuroko forced the encounter upon her. A few weeks into term Kuroko introduced her colleague from the public assistance branch of the Anti-skill police force called judgement. Becoming swift friends with them they spent a few weeks in peace before a mysterious rumour popped up about an item called "Level upper". Initially Mikoto discarded the idea as fallacy, the idea of having one simple item that could raise your Esper power by a whole level seemed silly to her. But then, as things seem to go with rumours in academy city, it proved to be true. Many people fell unconscious due to the effects of Level upper, and it was found that a scientist named Kiyama was planning to use the level upper network of espers to find a solution to the problem of how to wake a batch of children that were rendered unconscious through the overclocking of their abilities. After defeating Kiyama and accidentally hooking herself up to Kiyama's brain through her electro mastery powers resonating with the ones Kiyama had used. She saw all of the memories Kiyama had about it. But then the system took on a physical form, rampaging until the cure sound was broadcast and Mikoto burst it with her Railgun. Soon enough life returned to normal, but then an issue referred to as Poltergeist ensued. Initially it was found that it might be Kiyama causing havoc in the name of reviving the kids again. But this time it was just a side effect of the tests of vaccines, after the children were taken by a facility above Anti-skill they discovered that the goal of that facility was to keep overclocking the children and in turn kill them to claim a crystal of "esper essence". Naturally Mikoto was having none of that and overpowered a railgun that was theoretically supposed to be more powerful than her own to defeat the facilities leader and worked with Kiyama to revive the children without side effects. Unable to catch a break, even during the designated summer break, Mikoto heard rumours of a clone. Despite having multiple good reasons to give heed to rumours she denied them only conceding to them when she met her clone. She used her electro powers to hack into the network of Academy city and learnt of a plan to send the strongest esper in Academy city to the only theoretical Level 6. This was originally planned to happen by killing 128 clones of herself with her full level 5 power capabilities. But the clones could not exceed level 3 in power, so they decided to instead clone thousands of her and introduce the level 6 candidate to thousands of combat scenarios where he would kill the clones to raise his level. Mikoto initially worked to destroy the facilities involved with the experiments, when that failed to stop the experiments she set to destroy the academy cities most advanced super computer "Tree diagram"... only to find out it had been busted long ago. Working with the strange boy Kamijou Touma who had the ability to nullify all abilities they defeated the Level 6 candidate and hence threw considerable doubt upon the reliability of Tree diagrams previous analysis. Thus stopping the experiments and sparing the thousands of other Mikoto clones their death. But before she could be sent head first in to her next wild adventure she found herself in some place that was definitely not Academy city. Surrounded by ruins she could only wonder where she had wound up. Arrival (Arc 4) Mikoto arrived at the Northern Ruins in a state of minor confusion. One moment she was prising Kuroko from her, the next she was there. She quickly scanned the area for electro signals but found nothing much. She then went to the Chaos gate and after a... less than favourable reaction to shock treatment she got a guide and made it work for her. Arriving in Inaba, trying to find people that might help her get back to Academy City. During her time in Inaba, Mikoto reconnected with someone from her origin world Kuroko Shirai. They quickly discussed their own ideas of how they had wound up there whilst also encountering confusion as regards their last memories before leaving. Mikoto was about to show Kuroko the Chaos Gate when they saw a large mech on the horizon. Given their home within their world they assumed this could be a clue as to how to get home. This resulted in meeting the confused and curious Amuro Ray whilst Kuroko discovered they weren't in their own world at all due to discrepancies between their current locations and the 11th dimension. Mikoto decided to join forces with Amuro to have his mech closer should he decide to turn on them she could turn the mech on to him instead, or simply bust it with her railgun. They began to investigate the ruins of the Avenger's Mansion for hopes of finding clues as to where they are, and how they could perhaps return home. Personality Mikoto is on the face of things, very mature and down to earth. Being praised as the 3rd strongest level 5 esper in Academy city has not given her an extensive ego. However beneath this venir of maturity lies a girl who never quite stopped enjoying toys, collectible badges and cartoon frogs. She vehemently denies any accusations of childishness and loathes being deemed a child. Powers/Items Level 5 Electro Mastery: She is a level 5 esper with the ability of Electrokinesis. Within this power she is able to: Control Electromagnetic Currents to attract metal, repel metal and shield herself from detection via electronic systems. She can use this power to walk up walls with iron or other metals in them. She also has the ability to use this power to attract iron particles from the ground and form them into a whip like sword, she can up the frequency of the sands oscillation to work like a chain saw. This power can also be used to just pick up and fling items with metal inside them. Lightning Blasts: she is able to not only project lightning from her but also cause lightning to strike from the sky regardless of season. Her personal lightning blasts can reach anywhere up to 50 meters from her. Railgun: Her personal finishing move and favourite electro-magnetic trick. By focussing 2 concurrent electromagnetic currents through her arm she is able to fire a variety of items from her hand. Her usual ammo for this is arcade coins which destroy themselves after 50 meters. For larger items the range increases but in turn the power required to launch them goes up. Permanent Electromagnetic field: '''Due to her permanent ambient electromagnetic field she is immune to mind control this also makes animals distrust her. '''Hacking: '''Her ability to control electricity allows her to hack most devices. She can take the electromagnetic strip of a cash card and mimic its signal. '''Max output: Her confirmed max voltage output is 1 billion volts, making her more than capable of shorting out and then re-powering a decent size city in a single burst. Category:Female Category:Railgun Category:Railgun S Category:To Aru Majutsu no Index Category:Colonel Crapshot